Tricks and Treats of the Mini Ministry
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Halloween has come, and Hermione has been placed in charge of keeping the infamous seven sinister prankster children entertained. With their interest drawn to trick-or-treating, Hermione hopes she will be able to escape any tricks they throw at her. Not likely.(A Halloween special for "The Mishaps of the Mini Ministry")
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter**

**Out of the blue, I woke up this morning and decided to write a Halloween special for this prank fic I wrote long ago. When Halloween rolls around, I tend to want to make time to write some spooky story, but in this case, it's a prank fic with the spooky theme of Halloween.**

**If you have not read my previous fic, "**_**The Mishaps of the Mini Ministry**_** " it's best if you read it beforehand, but you can get the gist of what happens here if you don't. Also, there is a sequel following written by la z boy called "The Chaos of the Kinder Class". Make time to read that as well. It's a lengthy fic with more kids and more humiliating pranks for Hermione. Till then, here's a special fic for this time of year.**

**Chapter 1: Treats **

Hermione stood in the center of the room of the ministry's famous daycare, _The Mini Ministry, _looking around the room with a somewhat troubled expression. It was Halloween, and the place had been done up to match a child's favorite holiday.

Paper bats of purple, orange, and black flapped in the air, creating a decoration like hung garland. Every now and then they'd change their pattern and even zoom down close to her as if to give her a fun scare before zooming back up to hover above. Grinning Jack-o-lanterns placed in corners of the room winked at her or imitated laughing. Hermione turned away from them, feeling they were somehow foreshadowing her time with the young witches and wizards she would be taking care of for the day. There were fun Halloween banners on the walls with greetings like "Happy Halloween" or "Have a Spooktacular Day" written in color changing ink. A nearly transparent toy ghost floated around moaning softly as it dropped a few black and green sprinkles about the place that disappeared not long after touching the ground.

Hermione sighed at the entire display, not feeling the kids deserved such an engaging atmosphere; not after some of the pranks they'd pulled on her. But the ministry insisted that the kids should have a Halloween party. They had gone as far as to set a table in the corner with lots of food and candy. Next to it was a stack of a few board games, but Hermione was sure they'd be drawn to the bucket of green apples on a stool for the bobbing for apples game.

She shook her head at the whole matter. Of all the times for the parents to find themselves busy, or good excuses not to be present, it was on Halloween. It had been agreed that now only would she treat them to a party for the day, but take them out for muggle trick-or-treating. The manager of the daycare, Wicka Stats had insisted Hermione was perfect for taking the kids out as the parents understood very little about the muggle tradition involving trick-or-treating.

"It's not that hard to understand," she had been bold enough to say. "All the parents have to do is take them around the neighborhood and let them stock up on candy." At the thought, Hermione had felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Halloween hadn't been a great celebration at her house when she was a child; not with her father being a dentist.

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of feet marching down the stairs. Hermione moved over and grimaced at the sight of the seven little nightmares coming down, each carrying a long white box. This had also been a treat from the ministry. To further entertain the kids and keep them out of the way as they decorated downstairs, they hid their boxed costumes upstairs as part of a game. Hermione had only arrived to hear them giggling and running about above her as the ministry's daycare staff finished the final touches below.

They lined up before her, grinning happily as they took in the sights of Halloween all around them. It had been a few days since she'd seen them last, and had been in no hurry to return to their cruel sense of humor.

"Alright," said Hermione as she pulled out a clipboard. "Let me take attendance. Barrin Jones."

"Here!" cried a brown haired, soft cheeked boy.

"Sammy Stephens."

A black boy with big brown eyes and a pointed nose simply raised his hand.

"Lori Becker."

"Present," cried the young blonde girl with rosy cheeks.

"Aggy Neimer."

"Present too, obviously," said the brunette who was standing next to Lori who laughed. She was giving Hermione her typical scrutinizing gaze.

"Right," Hermione muttered in annoyance. "Miles Jinks."

The reserved looking boy pushed his glasses up on his face and waved his hand dramatically. Everyone laughed except Hermione.

"Benjamin Thomas."

"Right here beautiful," he said with a wide grin as he brushed back his wild red hair.

"Torics Melver," said Hermione with a roll of the eyes.

A freckled faced, sandy haired boy jumped up on the tips of his feet and cried, "Here."

"Alright then. Now that that's taken care of—"

"We wanna open our costumes!" said Torics as he raised his box.

"That can wait until later," said Hermione firmly. "You're not going trick-or-treating right now."

"Oh, trick-or-treating! I can't wait," said Lori excitedly.

"I know," said Sammy, grinning. "Getting loads of candy the way muggle kids do."

"And what's funny is they won't know real witches and wizards are among them," said Miles with a laugh.

"Then maybe we should all dress like how they think wizards and witches look," Ben suggested. "Oooh! We could ride toy brooms around!"

"That's great!" said Barrin.

"We need to take wands too!" Aggy informed them.

"You'll need no such things!" Hermione practically shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. She was determined not to let them get the better of her today. Not on a day designed for children to run amok, tricking people. "I will be in charge of you lot for the rest of the day, and evening, unless you cause any trouble for me."

"What do you mean, _and evening?_" Torics asked, mocking Hermione's voice to make the others giggle.

"Well, unfortunately your parents insisted I take you all out trick-or-treating." At this news, the kids started jumping up and down, cheering. Hermione waved her hands for silence. "Alright, alright, calm down. Now, as you can see, the ministry went to the trouble of setting up a little Halloween party for you, and as a final treat, I'm to take you out in your costumes. But if you don't behave, there will be no trick-or-treating. Got it! I will take down these decorations and have you all sitting in corners. You will do as I ask with no pranks. Do I make myself clear?"

A few of the kids struggled to keep quiet, but in the end, they nodded in surrender.

"Good. Now. There's food and candy over there, and board games…" The kids had quickly rushed off to the table before Hermione could finish. Some of them still carried their boxes while others tossed them aside to explore a beautiful offering from Honeydukes.

"Wow, look at it all," said Aggy.

"We can have candy now, and candy later! We'll be rich in the stuff!" cried Miles.

"Honeydukes offers magical sweets," Hermione said as she wandered over to them. "The muggles won't when they give you candy."

"Well giving out any kind of candy is the least they can do," said Barrin as he reached for a chocolate frog that was hopping away from him.

"No no no!" Hermione said with a wave of her finger. "There will be no consumption of sweets before lunch."

"Or before seeing what we got for our costumes," said Lori.

"Yeah!" Barrin agreed as he abandoned his hunt for the chocolate frog in favor of returning to his discarded box. The rest followed his example and began to tear into their gifts.

Despite explaining how children usually picked out their own Halloween costumes, the ministry as well as the parents, mixed it with the tradition of gift giving like Christmas. As far as she knew, the parents had asked their children to make a list of which costumes they'd like to wear, then decided to surprise them. Hermione didn't care either way, and was silently hoping they would all end up getting awful, humiliating outfits. _Would serve them right, after the things they did to me,_ she thought viciously.

There was no such luck.

Benjamin was the first to get his opened. His lips widened into a huge grin, while Hermione's dropped.

"Cool!"

"What is it?"

Benjamin pulled out a suit that appeared to be made up entirely of gauze.

"I'm going to be a mummy!" Ben stated proudly. "What you get Sammy?"

Said boy turned to him with his mouth wide open to show off his fangs. He even raised his fingers which were bent in a claw like fashion to add to the effect.

"A vampire. I'll suck everyone's blood."

"That's gross Sammy, and I order you not to do it," Lori said in an authoritative manner.

"You can't order me around," he argued.

"Yes I can." She paused to pull a crown from her box and place it neatly upon her head. "I'm going to be the princess."

"Queen would be better," said Aggy with a nod at Lori's large, puffy pink and white dress.

"Yeah," Lori agreed, "then I'll be Queen Lori."

"And the queen can overthrow Hermione," said Torics with a laugh.

"I don't think so," said Hermione boldly. "According to you lot, I'm the only queen around here." But none of them took her seriously. Barrin rolled his eyes.

"What did you get Aggy?" Lori asked.

Aggy pulled out a thin blue outfit covered partially by a dark blue top and skirt, with silvery wings on the back.

"Cornish pixie," she said with a soft smile. Hermione had a flashback to her first meeting with such creatures.

"Looks like someone's found a match to their personality," she told her. In response, Aggy stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whoa…Barrin, are you what I think you are?" asked Ben.

"Yeah," said Barrin as he too held up a blue colored outfit. Unlike Aggy's, it was bumpy looking and it came with torn pants, and a club. "Mountain troll. Didn't know they were blue."

Hermione shook her head.

"I spoke too soon. Looks like there's two people who have costumes matching their wicked personalities."

"It fits you," Torics complimented, and Barrin beamed.

"What you get Tor?"

Torics pulled out magnificent looking robes of green and gold with stars and moons printed across it. The kids gathered around expressing their amazement.

"OOooh, it's so pretty," said Lori.

"That's so awesome Torics," said Sammy.

"I'm going to be a great wizard for Halloween, just like I will be when I grow up. Look, it even comes with a wand."

Hermione tensed as he raised it and pointed it at her.

"Who in their right mind would give you…" She stopped when she realized it was just a toy wand that couldn't do anything but blast off a few harmless red sparks. Torics's delight dropped to disappointment.

"What! It's not even real. What an insult."

"Don't feel too bad about it mate," said Ben. "There's still Hermione's wand. I'm sure she'll let you borrow it."

"Not if you were the last wizard on earth," Hermione declared. "Now, I think it's time for you to put these costumes away and get ready for lunch."

"Wait!" said Aggy suddenly. "We didn't see what Miles got."

Upon the mention of the boy they looked around to see him walking away from the area of board games and the bucket of apples towards them.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I wanted to see what kind of games we got."

"Hurry and open your box," said Barrin.

Miles did so quickly as they all gathered around. His costume appeared to be a set of ghostly pale Gryffindor robes that were slightly tattered. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw there were what was clearly supposed to be bloodstains dotting certain areas. It even came with a gag bloody cleaver that Miles placed sideways on his head, making it look as though someone had come from his right and struck him there.

"Cool. You're a Hogwarts's ghost," said Torics.

"A murdered Hogwarts's Gryffindor student," said Miles as he examined the blood. "Wicked."

"I'm not sure wicked is the word," said Hermione as she stared down at it. "I don't think that is an appropriate costume for a seven year old.

"What! It's perfect. What are you on about?" Benjamin.

"I can wear it!" Miles argued. "It's what I wanted to be."

"I don't really give a flying fig what you wanted to be. That is not an appropriate costume for someone your age," Hermione stated.

"Well obviously his parents' think it's okay," said Lori, "Otherwise they wouldn't have allowed the ministry to give it to him."

Hermione considered this for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't know. I believe I may still have to talk with them about it. Some people in the neighborhood might have a problem with it."

Of course none of the kids accepted what she was saying. There was a barrage of words coming at her from all except Miles. After a moment he broke the arguing.

"Well, can you at least think about it, after we play a few games?" he asked innocently.

"We are having lunch first."

"We want to play games!"

"Just a quick one!"

"Won't take long!"

"Come on, please!"

"Please!"

Hermione gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. Despite how angry she was with them, and certain they weren't going to act like the angels they always pretended to be, she gave in.

"Fine. But just one game. Then it's lunch time."

"Well, I've already found a game that involves both," said Miles slowly.

"Let me guess," said Hermione slyly, "bobbing for apples."

At that, the kids cheered and hurried over to it. Hermione rolled her eyes at the whole thing.

"Me first!" cried Barrin.

"No, me!" Torics cried as he tried to push Barrin out of the way.

"I want a turn first!" yelled Sammy.

"No, let me try!" said Lori.

"Stop that fighting. You're acting ridiculous," Hermione snapped as she marched over. "Now, if you're going to do this, line up properly and take your turn. After three tries, it's time for the next person."

For one of those rare moments, they followed her instruction. Hermione moved over to the large bucket. There were several green apples rising in and out of the water.

"I suppose they did charm it so we wouldn't have to worry about germs being spread," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Come on, come on, we want a go," said Barrin impatiently.

"Just a minute," Hermione said as she continued to eye the game. After a second of considering it, she pointed her wand at the bucket and muttered a spell that caused the water to briefly bubble. "There. Now you can play."

"What did you do to it?" asked Torics suspiciously

"Protecting you that's what. Go on then."

With a few shrugs and looks passed between them, the kids took part in the game. Barrin ended up being first. After three tries, he wasn't able to catch an apple. Sammy was next and he managed to get one. Torics came up, and much to Barrin's annoyance, he caught two in his mouth. Lori came afterwards, but she was hesitant to try it. In the end, she was unwilling to stick her head in enough to touch anything at all. Aggy bypassed the game altogether. Ben came next after quickly ending a private conversation with Miles. He managed to get one briefly before it fell back into the water. Torics then decided to claim himself the winner, which caused a bitter argument between him and Ben as well as the others. Annoyed, Hermione moved over to smooth it out without realizing Miles was not among the bickering bunch.

Once she had settled them down, she clasped her hands together.

"Alright. Miles still has a turn like I said. Go on Miles."

Miles grinned at her as he made to dunk his head in. To Torics's frustration, he managed to get three.

"No way, you cheated," cried Torics.

"How can I possibly cheat at bobbing for apples?"

"I don't know, but somehow you did."

Ben laughed and shook his head. Hermione groaned.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now it's time for-"

"Your turn," Lori interrupted! "You need to do it too!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on, with that big mouth of yours, I bet you'll beat even Miles!" said Barrin, causing the others to break out in laughter.

"She'll suck them all up alright," said Torics who had clearly forgotten his anger.

"I am your care-taker, therefore I do not participate in kiddie games. My job is to supervise."

"And entertain," said Miles. "Come on, it's Halloween. What have you got to lose?"

_My dignity_, she thought bitterly.

"Fine, but only once, and because it's Halloween."

She stepped up to the bucket and looked down into the small sea of bobbing apples. It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of silly fun once in a while. She pushed her hair back and dived in, attempting to reach for the closest apple. After some fishing and difficulty, she managed to get her teeth around it. That was right at the moment she felt a few pairs of little hands on the back of her head. Before she could fully comprehend it, they pushed her head further under. The apple in her mouth was pushed further in when it touched the bucket's bottom upon their push.

Panicked, Hermione began flailing her arms, thinking they were actually attempting to drown her. But their hands were quickly lifted away. Hermione raised up immediately. She was soaked as her mop of hair had managed to sop up loads of water. She rounded on them immediately, ready to wail on them with every curse she could think of, but for some reason she couldn't.

Hermione had tried to spit out the apple but found it lodged in her mouth. She tried to pull it out with her hands, but couldn't. In the mist of laughter and confusion, Miles raised a small tube of something light green.

"What is that?" Barrin asked curiously.

"A kind of edible glue," Miles explained happily.

"So that's how you did it," said Torics in awe.

"Yep. While you and Ben were arguing, I quickly rubbed this on the apples that were left. It won't stick too well in the mouth unless really in there." He pointed at Hermione's mouth as an example. "And it doesn't wash off. Great plan of mine isn't it, even though I had it planned for something else."

"You mean our plan," said Ben. "It was a team effort. Both he and Miles waved their wet hands, showing Hermione they had been the ones to push her head in.

Hermione growled and let out the best inhuman scream she could muster behind the fruit while waving her hands frantically. Then she went into a rant no one could understand.

"What's that Hermione? Can't quite understand you with that thing in your mouth," said Barrin as he cupped his ear. "You might want to learn how to chew."

"Yeah, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full," said Lori, causing a whole new round of laughter.

Hermione fumed and stomped, furious that the day's tricks had started off so early.

**Well there was the first chapter, which turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. But that's a good thing. Anyways, in case you didn't know, "The Mishaps of the Mini Ministry" started off as my response to la z boy's challenge long ago where a character needed to be pranked by kids, as you've read. **

**On a side note, I did have one of the kid's costumes as a werewolf, which would cause Hermione to get into a bit of a lecture on how offensive it would be or rather her thinking of Lupin and discussing it somehow. But then considering something to come later at the end, I decided to change the costume. Also, if there is some trick-or-treating going on in the wizarding world, well here, it's pretty much unheard of.**

**So, I hope you'll tune in for more and review if you enjoy wicked kids pranking their care-takers. This group of kids has no mercy when it comes to Hermione, lol ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay guys, here's part two. The pranks just continue to get more wild.**

**Chapter 2 – Tricks**

Water continued to run down her face, soaking her clothes, but Hermione didn't care. She still stood before them with her hands on her hips, glaring at the laughing bunch before her. Despite the apple still lodged in her mouth, she vocally expressed her disapproval.

"Wwwwooo awwww em oo muw twummle."

"I think she's trying to tell us something," said Lori.

"Yeah," Benjamin agreed. "She's trying to say 'thank you so much for this delicious apple'."

Hermione gave a sharp scream and stamped her foot.

"Alright alright, keep your underwear on," said Miles as he came forward. "You want that apple out, you'll have to come upstairs for the remover."

Hermione shook her head, not trusting them for an instant.

"Okay, if you want to be eating that apple forever. But to get that apple out, we also need the tub. Be easier to stick your head under." Miles began walking towards the stairs with a calm smile on his face.

In response Hermione growled, but in the end decided she had no choice but to follow. She brushed passed the others who were giggling quietly and headed upstairs after Miles.

"That was really great of Miles," said Aggy once they were out of sight.

"Yeah it was," Sammy agreed. "What a great way to start off Halloween."

"Right," said Barrin. "So what should we do next?"

"How about lunch, I'm starved," said Torics.

The others looked at him as if he was mad.

"What? At a time like this you want to eat?" Barrin questioned.

"We have a great opportunity here to keep what Miles started going," Ben insisted.

"True, but I think that can wait. I mean look at the spread we've got." Torics walked over to the table, specifically eyeing the candy. "Lollipops, ice mints, sugar bears, and all that chocolate."

Twenty minutes later, Miles came running down the stairs with a big grin. Hermione paused at the top, wiggling her jaw which was now free of an apple. She was even more soaked now after having to keep her face under running water while Miles applied the glue removal, though she wondered how necessary the running water was after all.

"Those…I should've known something was up," she muttered to herself. "I've got to be more careful around them."

When she made it down she noticed no one was in the living room. Then the sound of talking reached her ears from the direction of the kitchen. She turned on the spot and marched toward them.

"Alright you lot," she started when she neared the kitchen. "Let's get one thing clear."

She hadn't noticed the feel of the string hitting her lower leg when she stepped forward. What she did notice was the heavy feel of thick chocolate syrup pouring down all over her head. It coated her instantly.

Hermione's outraged gasp did not cover the laughter that began from the table of kids who had been eating their lunch. She tried to shake off as much as she could from her arms before wiping much of it from her face. She was then able to see them, clearly enjoying themselves.

"Tsk tsk Hermione," said Lori while wagging her finger. "You were the one who said no candy before lunch."

"Look at her," laughed Barrin. "Chocolate covered witch. I wonder if she will sell."

"We can send her to Honeydukes and see what they say," said Torics.

"And I can send you all to a corner!" Hermione shouted. "That did it! No trick-or-treating! Your Halloween fun is done!"

And with that, she turned around and marched herself back upstairs for an unplanned shower.

"Think we took it too far?" asked Torics to the group. They all took a moment to consider this. Then with wide smiles they shook their heads.

"Nah," they all said at once.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione found herself making her way downstairs once again.

"I might as well live in the shower," she muttered to herself as she ran a finger through her still damp hair. She paused part-way on the stairs and looked around, determined to catch any traps set for her. "Why didn't I think of bringing cameras to catch them?"

As soon as she'd said it, she doubted the kids would easily be caught in such a way. She decided her best option was to take away their privileges.

This time the kids were back in the living room. Some looking at their costumes again while a few were starting some of the board games. When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, she made a huge stamp with her foot to gain all of their attention.

"Listen up you. What you have done to me, was the final straw. There will be no trick-or-treating! NONE! So you can put those costumes back in those boxes, because you will be spending an evening in the corner." She folded her arms across her chest and stared down at them with a firm expression.

She waited for the cries and arguments, but it didn't come. The kids didn't react in the way she expected. A few giggled, others rolled their eyes, but they all quickly turned back to what they were doing as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Did you hear me? No trick-or-treating!"

"You might want to tell that to the ministry," said Barrin slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"They sent a letter by owl for you," said Aggy.

"What?"

"Yeah, we told them, by the fireplace upstairs, that you were going to take our trick-or-treating away," said Torics. "They weren't pleased to hear that."

Following his last statement, which he had said in a serious tone, the others oohed in the dark way that kids did to others when someone was in serious trouble. Hermione actually tensed and felt troubled. _No,_ she thought, _they're just trying to scare me, that's all._

"Go and look on the kitchen counter if you don't believe," said Benjamin, as if he'd read her mind.

The others made that 'you're in trouble' sound as Hermione turned on the spot and walked toward the kitchen.

There was indeed a letter on the counter waiting for her. Hesitantly, Hermione picked it up. She turned it and saw the seal of the ministry on the back. She took a deep breath and opened it.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger_

_ We were sorry to hear from your charges about your decision concerning the Halloween party and the trick-or-treating event for later this evening. I have written to inform you that you, however, do not have the power to cancel such festivities. That power remains with myself and other members involved with the Mini Ministry daycare. The whole purpose of your time with them has been to prepare them for an outing which they have little knowledge of. We have put our faith in you to carry out this task. If you do not, the repercussions to your reputation might not be pleasant._

_ Hoping you have a Happy Halloween_

_ Wicka Stats_

Hermione threw the letter aside, furious.

"What's the point of me being here, if I can't punish them," she muttered darkly. "You don't know them like I do Stats. They're evil. They don't deserve to go out there. Not when there's innocent muggle children about."

She moved to the edge of the door and peeked out at them. So far, they appeared to be playing innocently.

"They're up to something. I know it."

Much time had passed since Hermione had read the letter. Since then she had found herself sitting in a corner, staring miserably back at the kids who had all engaged in one of the board games. So far, they hadn't touched her. They had simply kept to themselves. They had, before, attempted to get her to play the game with them, but Hermione adamantly refused and stayed still in her chair.

Time continued to pass to the point where the kids were now on their third board game.

"Oh come on Hermione," Lori started.

"Yeah, you might as well play with us, rather than sit there like an old toad on a log," said Sammy.

"So you can't take away our Halloween, _boo-hoo,_" said Barrin as he pretended to clear his eyes of tears.

Hermione scowled.

"You know you lot don't deserve it. After what you've done."

"Ah, miss sensitive over here," said Torics with a roll of the eyes. "It's called _Trick_ and _Treat_, and you know what that means."

"Yeah," said Ben as he got to his feet. "It means we trick you and you treat us."

They all laughed. Hermione got to her feet.

"It's trick_ or_ trick, and that's not what it means. You lot have been tricking me long before today, and if I had my way…oh, forget it." She plopped back down in her chair again.

"And we couldn't have done it without you," said Miles. "But since you are taking us out, you should get a costume together."

"I think she should go as herself," said Aggy who had wandered over to the candy bowl on the table.

"Oh ha ha," Hermione remarked.

"No, she needs to be something good," said Torics.

Hermione gave a snort and turned away from them. The sight of them was only raising her anger.

"Why don't you have some candy," said Aggy. Hermione jumped, not realizing Aggy had wandered over to her silently, carrying a large glass bowl of colorful candies. "We can't eat it all, and we're going to get more anyways."

"Why? What have you done with it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Aggy simply. "We've been too busy playing games haven't we."

Hermione raised her brow, but sensed she was being truthful. After all, she had been watching them the whole time and not once had she seen them do anything but pick at several different candies for consumptions.

"Just leave it on the table and go away," she said coldly.

"Careful Hermione," Aggy warned lightly as she set it down on the coffee table next to her. "You don't want the ministry to get after you for talking to us like that."

Hermione bared her teeth and Aggy skipped away to continue playing with the others. Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed. Now she felt angry with herself. _I should've been thinking about ways to get the ministry daycare staff to listen, rather than sulk in this chair. _Feeling she might as well ease her mood with a treat, she turned to the bowl of candy.

She turned a few of the candies in her hand, but found nothing odd about them. She tentively licked a few, but there was nothing unusual about them. Deciding there was no trick to them, she tossed them in her mouth.

Time passed with Hermione absentmindedly tossing the sweets into her mouth. Soon enough, it was time for the kids to get into their costumes as evening approached. Hermione was reminded of her duties through another letter sent from Ms. Stats.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger_

_ I don't believe I need to remind you of your task this evening, but in case you need one, you are to keep watch and escort the children as they participate in this Halloween tradition. Keep in mind that any problems that may arise from improper handling of your charges may result negatively on your record. We want the children to have a fun and safe Halloween. Feel free to participate in the tradition by wearing a costume of your own, provided it's appropriate._

_ Have a Happy Halloween_

_ Wicka Stats_

"Appropriate costume," she had muttered as she thought about Miles's bloody student ghost outfit.

But the letter's arrival, along with Hermione's reluctant announcement of "It's time then" signaled them to hurry up the stairs with their boxed costumes in hand. Annoyed, Hermione grabbed another handful of the candy from the glass bowl and chewed it angrily.

Fifteen minutes later, they came down in their fantastical outfits. There was the vampire Sammy who was flapping his cape and hissing as though ready to attack with his fangs. The mummy Benjamin followed, waving his arms around, moaning. Queen Lori gracefully came next, with a snobbish expression on her face. Hermione shook her head at the blue troll Barrin. He gave Hermione a smug look. He was followed by the great wizard Torics who wore a gray beard under his chin, making Hermione wonder if he considered himself to be near Dumbledore's standards with such robes. Next came Aggy, hopping down the steps with her silvery Cornish pixie wings sparkling behind her. And finally came the inappropriate Miles in his ghostly blood-stained Gryffindor student uniform, complete with the cleaver sticking out of his head. They all lined up before her, performing their best impressions of what they were.

"Well, I suppose you're all ready," said Hermione, unimpressed.

"But you're not," Aggy noted.

"I told you I'm not wearing a costume," she reminded them firmly.

"Yes you are!" said Barrin.

"Have you lot gone deaf?" Hermione snapped.

"Why isn't she?" Miles asked as he looked from Torics to Barrin to Aggy.

Hermione raised her brow, perplexed.

"Excuse me? What are you on about?"

"Maybe it takes a little longer," said Torics to the group who were all looking at him and ignoring Hermione for the moment.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. "What takes a little longer?"

But her answer came to her with a strange tingling sensation traveling down her back. That same sensation then worked its way down her arms and legs. It was an uncomfortably warm feeling combined with a slight itch.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"I think you're about to find out the closest thing to what it's like to transform, into a werewolf," said Torics cheekily.

"WHAT!"

Hermione turned to her arms which she couldn't help scratching. Then all of a sudden, ginger hair sprung up from the site. Hermione gasped as it started to spring up down her arms. She could also feel it moving the other way and down her back.

"What have you done!" she shouted. She feared maybe they had somehow turned her into a werewolf. In response, the kids only laughed.

Hermione watched as the hair, or rather fur, made it all the way down to her fingertips. Then she watched as her nails came forward into short claws. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the spot as the fur traveled over her stomach and down her legs, causing her to feel terribly hot below. She had little time to concentrate on it as she felt the fur popping up on her face. She hurried to the small mirror that hung on a wall in the same room. She watched, horrified as her face began to change. Her nose turned a cute pink and took on a distinctive shape. Whiskers sprouted out of her cheeks. Her pupils slanted and her eye color became gold. In one quick, fluid motion, her ears moved up to the top of her head and became triangular.

Her mouth dropped in shock. Adding to the shock was the little fangs her teeth had become. But she was quickly distracted from her thoughts with a sharp thump against her bottom. Then without warning, something burst from the seat of her pants. She looked behind her and saw a long tail waving about.

"Told yah you'd be wearing a costume," said Barrin happily as a new chorus of laughter sounded at Hermione's shocked face.

She turned slowly on the spot to face them, now that the transformation was supposedly complete.

"What…have…you…DONE…TO…ME!" A horrible flashback of the time the polyjuice potion went wrong and turned her into a human-like cat, came back to her. Somehow, these kids had taken it further.

"Me-ow,"said Ben with a sly grin.

"Would you like some milk before we go out?" asked Lori innocently.

"How did you…what did you…" She couldn't find the words, she was so angry and shocked.

In response, all the kids pointed to the glass bowl of half-eaten candy next to the chair she had sulked in.

"You accidentally swallowed up one of our special treats we left in there," said Aggy.

"It was a combined effort," said Torics. "Me, and Aggy, and Barrin thought it up, and my older sister had much of the magical knowledge to make it a reality."

"Do you like it?" asked Barrin.

"We sure do," said Miles.

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he gave the three a high-five.

Hermione attempted to growl, but it came out as a hiss. She could feel her tail swishing angrily behind her.

"I'm going to kill you all!"

"Oh don't worry Hermione," said Aggy with a wave of the hand. "You won't be like that forever. It'll wear off when the sun comes out again. So until then. Let's go trick-or-treating!"

All the other kids jumped up and down, cheering. Hermione bared her fangs.

"If you think I'm going out like this-" she started, before Torics interrupted her.

"Hey you're right," he agreed. "Cats don't wear clothes. He snapped his fingers and they descended on her.

Little hands were all over her, pushing her down to the floor as they grabbed onto her clothing. Someone pulled off her shoes and socks, while others worked on her pants and top.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione cried. They weren't going to reduce her to nudity. Not again. Just when she felt herself able to knock them off, she felt something hit her body. She was unable to move. Lori came into her view, pointing her own wand at her and smiling. The rest were able to finish pulling off her clothes, leaving her completely naked. But no one could tell as the fur was so thick and full over her body. It looked as if she were simply wearing a cat-suit.

Barrin and Ben ran off to hide her clothes, and once they returned, Lori unfroze her. Hermione dug her claws into the floor.

"Oh Hermione, you don't want to go around damaging property," Sammy warned.

"The only thing I'm going to damage is you!"

Just as she got to her feet, she heard a knock on the door. She froze.

"Hello? Ms. Granger?"

Before she realized it, Barrin had zoomed over to the door and opened it. Hermione slowly turned to see Ms. Stats, followed by two other ministry officials, one of which was carrying a camera, enter the room.

"Well Ms. Granger, I just came by to-" she paused and gasped at the sight of Hermione who shriveled under her gaze. "Oh, my."

**With the idea of doing a Halloween special, I had considered doing one major prank, which is the cat transformation, but I'm happy to have tossed in a few more here and there. I continue to keep in touch with la z boy who I gave permission to write a sequel to 'Mishaps'. la z boy writes many prank fics so check them out. We had talked about a Halloween themed prank story and an idea was to have Hermione seemingly in a costume that wasn't a costume at all, hence the cat transformation. I think I was also inspired by the food prank product of Fred and George that turned a person into a giant canary if I'm remembering that right. And Hermione's cat look was the reason why I decided not to let another kid have a furry costume, like a werewolf. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Will the kids finally get busted? Will Ms. Stats see through what they've done to Hermione, or will the kids get to go out after all? You might already know, so you should definitely come back for more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter**

**So, will Hermione's cat look keep her from taking the kids out. I think you know the type of kids she has to deal with.**

**Chapter 3 – A Catastrophic Halloween**

Nobody moved. Nobody seemed to make a sound. Hermione felt she was holding her breath as Ms. Stats and the two other ministry officials stared back at her.

"Oh my," Ms. Stats repeated.

After a quick glance down, Hermione drew her arms over her exposed chest, even though she didn't appear to be exposed.

"Ms. Stats, I can…I can explain," she started.

"Oh, no need," she said slowly as she approached her. She then began to circle her, making Hermione feel even more uncomfortable. "No need at all. That is the most exquisite looking costume I have ever seen."

"Er…excuse me?" She cringed as she heard the kids giggling.

"It looks like you've gotten into the Halloween spirit after all. That outfit. It looks so real."

"Oh no Ms. Stats, you don't understand. The children did this to me."

"Oh I see," she said happily as she clapped her hands together. "They helped you make it. How generous they are."

"Thank you Ms. Stats," the kids chorused politely.

"But, no…they…" Hermione didn't have time to explain as she ushered her over to the group of pranksters who were smiling devilishly at her.

"Now now, we just came over to get a few pictures for the paper. We don't want to be long. I know these kids are eager to get out there and round up as much sweets as they can. Hurry now."

In-between Ms. Stats and one of her assistants, Hermione was shuffled behind the kids who were shuffled about until Ms. Stats was satisfied with their position. The whole time, Hermione kept trying to explain what they'd done, but there was too much talking going on between the staff and the kids.

"Alright," said the photographer as he lifted his camera at the group. "Looks good. Alright you lot, smile now."

"Come on Ms. Granger, smile," Ms. Stats encouraged.

Hermione found she couldn't produce anything but a scandalized scowl. There she was in the center of the group, surrounded by her grinning torturers, in what appeared to be a cat suit.

"Ms. Stats, I really don't want to be in the picture."

"And Ms. Granger, I really don't want to argue with you. Simply smile so we can get this thing done."

"Yeah, Ms. Granger," said Barrin sweetly. "Smile."

With Barrin standing so close to her, Hermione felt a sharp pinch on her rear. Her tail shot up and she gasped. This was followed by a flash from the camera.

"Alright," said the photographer, feeling he did get a somewhat good reaction out of Hermione for his shot. "Just a few more."

Hermione started to scowl again, but upon Ms. Stats's look, she forced herself to produce a painful smile. At her forced expression, the kids's smile seemed to widen in delight._ I can't believe this_, she thought, furious, _These little weasels managed to get me naked on the front page again!_

"Alright, we have enough now," said Ms. Stats. She then raised her wand and conjured seven pumpkin shaped pails and handed them out to the kids. "Now why don't you all get going."

Any hope Hermione had to grab some clothing, or even her wand, was dashed as Ms. Stats hurried her behind the kids out of the door.

"Don't worry, I'll lock up for you. Have a good time you all."

The whole time Ms. Stats was ushering her, Hermione had tried to explain, but to no avail. The door was shut behind her, and she was outside. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and glared down at the grinning bunch.

"Come on Ms. Granger," said Lori sweetly. "You're supposed to take us trick or treating."

Her tail twitched. "When you undo what you've done to me!"

"We told you," said Aggy, "It won't wear off until the sun comes up again, so come on alright."

"Yeah, let's go!" cried Sammy.

Without waiting for permission, they ran forward, their little pails waving as they moved. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I must be out of my mind," she muttered to herself as she hurried after them.

Soon enough, Hermione found herself in the midst of a variety of beings and creatures, all running about swinging various types of bags from their arms as they hurried from house to house, filling them with candy. At the moment, Hermione was peeking out at them from behind a very tall tree while her little charges stood before it, gazing around at the sight of trick-or-treating in progress.

"Which house should we hit first?" asked Barrin.

"Don't know," said Torics. "What do you think _Hermione?_"

Hermione snorted and pulled back behind the tree.

"You really think I'm going to help you? After what you've done!"

Lori groaned as she grabbed her arm and pulled her into view. Hermione gasped and made to cover herself, causing some of the boys to giggle.

"Oh come on, Hermione, it's a costume," Lori reasoned with a laugh. "Ms. Stats didn't have a problem with it did she."

"She said it was exquisite," said Torics.

"It really was exquisite work you guys," said Ben as Torics, Barrin, and Aggy bowed.

"You…you lot are…wait til this…when I get my hands….tomorrow!" Hermione was so flustered by the whole thing, she couldn't help trying to say every threat at once.

"Remember," Aggy warned, "You have to make sure we have a good time. Your reputation depends on it."

Practically livid, Hermione decided she had no choice. She proceeded to follow her duties, guiding the kids from house to house. So far, no one had taken her look for being inappropriate. She did gather second and even third looks from some of the passing children, but mostly from the adults. Hermione swore they could see right through it especially when she heard a passing woman say "The things women wear on Halloween…more appropriate for the bedroom from the looks of it".

At one point, a small group of kids rushed up to her and reached out their hands to feel her fur.

"Where did you get your costume?" asked a young girl dressed as a witch.

"Looks so real," said an astronaut in awe.

"Whoa! Look at her tail!" said a kid dressed as what looked to be an animal tamer, "It's really moving!" He grabbed it and pulled and Hermione shrieked.

"Hands off the tail Mr. Dundee!" she cried as she pulled her tail to herself.

"Did you see that? She acted like it really hurt."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her own group of kids laughing on the porch of a house they had just received sweets from. Then the little witch patted the fur down on her leg. Hermione gazed down at her as she stared up at her in awe.

"Will you be my kitty?" she said hopefully with big eyes.

With the skies darkening, Hermione felt some comfort in the idea that the darkness would hide her some, but it was still no picnic to be running around in fur with a constantly twitching tail.

"There's got to be some way to break this spell," she mumbled as she followed behind the troop.

"You could try shedding faster," Barrin offered, causing the others to laugh.

"Or try this while you wait," said Torics who stopped and raised up a carton of milk. Everyone paused in their trek. Hermione blinked at the carton curiously.

"Where, did you get that?"

"I asked for it at one of the houses," he said nonchalantly. "Come on, you must be getting thirsty."

He waved it around as if to entice her to drink it, and what Hermione couldn't understand was that she suddenly really wanted a sip.

"What are you doing man?" asked Sammy suspiciously.

"She's been in that cat-suit for a while, which means some cat tendencies should have surfaced by now."

"You wish," Hermione sneered. "I have no interest in consuming that…nice, cold…creamy…No!" She shook her head and gripped her ears hard as if it would knock such an interest out of her brain. _This is mad! Where did that come from! I can't be…really turning into a cat, can I?_

"Hey look Hermione! A mouse!" cried Aggy.

Herimione's head shot up at the statement.

"Mouse!"

She didn't have to look far. There it was. A large gray mouse calmly walking up the sidewalk. It turned, past the excited trick-or-treaters as it was making for the front door of one of the houses. Without thinking about it, Hermione dashed after it. There was no thought of the fact that she was in fact not a cat, but a witch, and a sensible witch for that matter. All she wanted was the mouse.

She was on him in an instant. He didn't see her until it was too late. He turned just as she leapt.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Hermione landed, right on top of the poor slightly chubby boy who just happened to be dressed as a large gray mouse.

A huge chorus of laughter rang through the air.

"Get off me! Are you mad? Mom! Mom!"

"Oh," Hermione started as she quickly came to her senses. "Oh….oh, I'm so so sorry. I…I don't know what came over me."

She got off him as quickly as she could, but it wasn't quick enough as his mother came hurrying towards them.

"What have you done to my boy!"

"I…I"

Hermione's focus on the pair quickly shifted to the thing that came bounding up next to the woman. It was growling at her. Hermione seemed to automatically arch her back and hiss fiercely back at the large dog.

"What in the-"

Hermione didn't hear the rest of what the woman said as she took off, with the dog running and barking after her. She was partially aware of everyone seeming to stop their trick-or-treating to watch; a teenaged girl in a cat-suit running from a dog. Laughter seemed to ring from every direction.

Hermione simply made for the nearest tree, and without thinking about it, she scurried up it, like the animal she seemed to be. A crowd was gathering around the dog that was barking up at her from the tree's base. People were pointing at her. Her own group of kids were laughing so hard, some were accidentally dropping candy from their pails as they doubled over. What made it worse was that she couldn't seem to help hissing down at the dog and swiping the air with her paw as if she could reach his nose.

* * *

><p>Hermione moaned softly. She felt warm and very very tired.<p>

"Hermione," said a singsong voice.

She groaned. It sounded like Lori.

"Wakey wakey," came another voice that sounded much like Barrin's. Then there was giggling, and Hermione knew.

Her eyes fluttered opened, and she groaned at the sight of all seven kids standing before her, still in costume, smiling at her. She also realized she was laying down. She turned and saw a blanket covering her body. With a quick glance, she peeked under and was relieved to see she was at least wearing her top.

"What…what happened?" she asked slowly.

"We went trick-or-treating of course," said Ben as he and the others raised their pails filled to the top with candy.

Hermione frowned, then the horrible transformation of what the kids had put her through came flooding into her mind. She popped up immediately and started looking at her hands and arms. They were normal, human. She looked all around and saw that they were back in the daycare. She glanced at the window and saw it was still dark outside.

"I..I don't understand."

"Neither do I," said Torics who was looking rather disappointed. "My sister assured me you'd be stuck like a cat til morning. Ah well. She can't do everything."

"At least we have a backup plan," said Barrin.

"Yeah," Torics agreed.

"Backup…," Hermione started, but realized she should use this opportunity to get some answers. "How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was being…being up in a tree."

"Yeah," said Sammy happily. "It was so funny."

The others started to laugh.

"It was all thanks to a passing wizard you're back here."

Hermione paled.

"Wizard?"

"Yes wizard," said Barrin. "He was in the neighborhood with his little brother trick-or-treating."

"We knew he was a wizard cause we saw his wand in his belt," Lori added. "I guess you were too busy with the dog to see, but we ran up to him and told him that you'd gone nuts with a potion, so he pointed his wand at you and knocked you out."

"Then we hand him bring you and us back here," said Ben.

"We had him open the door for us and told him we'd be fine when you woke up," added Torics.

Hermione ran a hand over her head. She was pleased she didn't feel pointy ears on top.

"I don't believe this," she muttered. "Did he contact the ministry?"

"We don't think so," said Ben. "He seemed a bit dim."

"He was a teenager, like Hermione," said Aggy. "Of course he was dim."

"I can't believe this." The kids simply grinned. "I can't believe this. I'll never be able to show my face in my own neighborhood again."

"I wouldn't worry," said Miles as he gently patted her arm. "I don't think anyone recognized you cat woman. But man, they'll be talking about it for years I bet."

"This was the best Halloween ever!" Barrin stated.

"And thank Merlin it's over, because it was my worst!" Hermione shouted.

At that, everyone gave her a curious smile.

"And it's not over yet," said Torics curiously.

Hermione cocked a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked slowly.

After tossing each other a few smiles, they all hurried forward with their hands raised towards her.

**I was going to end with three chapters, but I had a final situation in mind and decided to place it in another final chapter. So the cat transformation prank was planned to be the major prank, if not only prank for this fic, but I added others. I was going to explore Hermione's cat tendencies a bit more, but the charmed candy, as Torics came to realize, wasn't perfect enough to keep her as a cat the full time; so in that case, it wasn't strong enough to keep too many cat tendencies going, but it was enough for their outing. **

**So stay tuned for the final chapter. What back up plan do the kids have for her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter**

**Here it is. The final installment of this Halloween Mini Ministry special. I had a fun time writing it and was happy to complete it before Halloween. This was going to end at three chapters, but decided on one final thing that I didn't want to try and squeeze in at the end of the last chapter. So, here it is.**

**Chapter 3 – Happy Halloween!**

Before Hermione realized what was happening, her hands and arms were being bound in front of her.

"Why you little…what do you think…you're-"

"Just participating in one last muggle Halloween tradition," Barrin answered.

"What?! You guys aren't gonna…mmmh..mmm." Her cries were muffled out as Lori place a thick piece of tape over her mouth.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's not Halloween without you," she said sweetly.

Hermione wiggled uncomfortably as the kids continued to bind her into a specific position where she was bent forward over her legs. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Torics walking over with a tray of paint in his hands. Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Ms. Stats smiled to herself as she looked at the photo that would be posted in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. The photograph of a group of happy young witches and wizards, all dressed in their costumes, ready to go out trick-or-treating with their guardian. She shook her head and chuckled at the sight of Hermione in her cat outfit, smiling back.<p>

"I shall definitely have to consider contacting her next Halloween," she noted to herself.

One of the ministry staff members, a young blonde witch, passed by, but stopped when she caught sight of the photo.

"Wow, what lovely costumes," she complimented.

"Aren't they darling," Ms. Stats agreed. "I hope they had a good time with Ms. Granger. I was thinking if they did, we could have her host the party for longer than one day."

"I bet Ms. Granger and the kids would love that."

"Yes," Ms. Stats agreed. "Now then. I believe I shall get the children set to return to their parents."

* * *

><p>Hermione squirmed angrily as the children worked together to stuff her into the confined space of a long box just wide enough to contain her form and special position. She tried to put up a fit when a breeze hit her bare bottom. Why had the children gone to the trouble of putting her top back on but not her pants?<p>

She hated questioning it as such kids shouldn't be doing such things anyways, but these seven were different. She was brought back to the moment the little pranksters had de-pantsed her out of revenge. And here she was, bare bottomed again. She could only dread what dark thing they were planning to do to her bare butt.

The kids were giggling, and then she felt it. Something wet striking the skin of one of her bare cheeks.

It was a good twenty minutes before Ms. Stats apparated close to the Mini Ministry daycare. Behind her a few parents also appeared, ready to bring their children home for the night. Ms. Stats turned to them, smiling.

"I not sure you'll have an easy time getting your children into bed," she said jokingly. "I'm sure Ms. Granger has treated them to so many houses, they'll be on a sugar rush for weeks."

Several of the parents chuckled while a few stated they would do their best to get their children into bed after all of the fun. Ms. Stats then turned and led the way towards the Mini Ministry. When she rounded the corner and entered the gates, she froze in surprise at the sight before her.

All of the children were lined up outside. And positioned on the far left, right next to the group, was a curious site. From what Ms. Stats could see as she moved closer, it was a bright orange pumpkin, with a curious split right down the middle. A tight box appeared to contain it, and surrounding that box were tightly pressed green curtains. Arching just above the strange pumpkin in the box, on the curtains, were the words HAPPY HALLOWEEN!.

"Happy Halloween!" The children cried as Ms. Stats and their parents approached.

The children hurried forward to hug their parents who started asking if they had a good time. There was great chatter from the kids about how much they enjoyed their time out. Ms. Stats stood smiling and listening for a few minutes, before she decided to wander closer to the pumpkin.

When she came near, she could see that the pumpkin was actually painted, as were the eyes and crooked mouth.

"Do you like our pumpkin?" Lori asked as she skipped over.

A few of the other children brought their parents near so they could see the work as well.

"Yes," said the mother of one of them. "It's interesting."

"I'll say," said Ms. Stats. "Are you certain it's a pumpkin?"

"Well, we wanted to do our own, even though the ministry decorated the place with awesome pumpkins," said Torics as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"So Hermione provided us with something nice and big to paint our pumpkin on," said Barrin cheekily as he poked a finger into the so-called pumpkin's cheek.

Ms. Stats was alarmed when she saw the pumpkin shake a bit in response.

"My word."

"Ms. Granger charmed it so it would shake," Aggy explained innocently. "Spooky isn't it?"

"Quite," she said as she continued to stare at it. "Ms. Granger certainly has gotten into the Halloween spirit. Ah, where is Ms. Granger anyways?"

"Oh, she left early," said Sammy.

At that, several of the parents looked up, alarmed.

"What?" asked a father on the verge of becoming angry. "She just left you here all by yourselves?"

"She said we'd be alright," said Miles. "Besides, I don't think she was feeling too well."

"Yeah, too much tricks and treats from Halloween," added Torics.

"Well, if she wasn't feeling well, the least she could have done was contact me," said Ms. Stats.

"I think she knew you were coming soon," said Ben, "Because she hasn't been gone long."

"Yeah, in a way, I still feel like she's still with us," said Barrin with a grin as he poked the pumpkin again. The pumpkin shook even more. "Must be the feeling of Halloween."

"Must be," Ms. Stats said curiously as she couldn't help feeling Hermione was somehow among them. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you all had a wonderful Halloween."

"We sure did," said Sammy.

"Let's do it again! Can we?" cried Lori.

"And Hermione can take us out again, just like before!" said Ben.

"She really enjoyed herself," said Torics.

"I saw that from the photograph earlier," said Ms. Stats. "You'll all be on the front page tomorrow morning."

The kids cheered and clapped.

"And since Ms. Granger did such a good job, even though she did leave you here alone, I will consider having her take charge of you all next Halloween."

The kids cheered again. Afterwards they gathered up their sweets and proceeded to leave with their parents. Ms. Stats took another look at the odd pumpkin, then shook her head and smiled.

"Those kids certainly enjoyed themselves if they went to all this trouble," she said to one of the mothers. "Making a pumpkin, helping Ms. Granger put a costume together. Lovely."

She couldn't help giving the pumpkin a flick on the cheek and watching it shake before disappearing back to the ministry, chuckling softly.

As the kids took hold of their parents' hands, many turned and waved at their makeshift pumpkin. Some even shouted a "Happy Halloween" to it. Barrin was the last to go. Before leaving with his mom and dad, he hurried up to the pumpkin and pulled back some of the curtain. No one behind him could see what was on the other side; Hermione, bound forward over her legs so that her bare butt provided the pumpkin they so needed through the other side of the box.

Hermione turned her head towards Barrin, glaring at him as she still could not shout out complaints with the tape over her mouth. All the binding with the ropes kept her perfectly contained in the box and only allowed her little movement with the shakes that people could see from the other side.

"Almost forgot," he said in a low voice with a big grin. "Happy Halloween Hermione."

"Mmmph…mmmmm…mmpphhhh…," Hermione muttered through the tape.

"Thank you," Barrin said as if she had wished him a Happy Halloween as well.

He released the curtain, hiding her from view, then turned and disappeared with his parents, leaving the painted pumpkin for many passerby to see. At least, only until the ministry daycare staff arrived to find out what the kids had used for a nice fat pumpkin.

**Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing. I hope you will continue to enjoy this mischievous fic every Halloween. I hope to squeeze in time for other fics as well, though they may not be prank related. The majority of the fanfics I've written are not prank related anyways, lol. And thanks to la z boy who in the challenge that inspired 'Mishaps of the Mini Ministry' brought up the need for a prank to include the bare bottom of the victim. Bare bottoms have come to be a must have prank in our prank fics, lol, and I was happy to end with that; Hermione's pumpkin butt. **

**I created these prank fics simply for the sake of writing something silly and fun, but not to bash Hermione. It's a change from fics where I keep the characters in character. And if you're looking for more prank fics, check out la z boy's works.**

**Thanks again **** And have a Happy Halloween! **


End file.
